Change In Attitude
by Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen
Summary: Edward and Bella have to leave eachother for college. But do they want to go? And, is it a good idea? Rated M for Adult Content and Language. My entry for Isabel0329's Dirty Talking Edward Contest!


**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**NAME OF YOUR STORY- Change in Attitude**

**YOU USERNAME- Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen**

**CATEGORY OF YOUR ENTRY- ****Fetish Edward**

**POV- BPOV**

**STORY TYPE- All Human**

**VISIT ISABEL0329's PROFILE FOR CONTEST DETAILS AND HOW TO ENTER. **

If you are interested in entering this contest please pm one of the three of us.

If you would like to read all the entries in this contest please visit our C2 and be sure to subscribe!

/community/DirtyTalkingEdwardContest/62571/3/0/1/

**So, here goes, my entry for the Isabel0329's Dirty Talking Edward Contest. I think I did a rather good job. You may or may not have read some of my other stories considering I'm not one of those famous writers on Twilight Fanfiction like Jayeliwood or one of you other people, you know who you are, I'm just… Samantha. Haha. So now, Im writing my first entry for a one short contest, hooray for me. Im so excited. Yay. Yay! Maybe I'll actually win, though I doubt it considering my lack of experience in this world of fanfic. I'm going to try writing a novel though, some day. But not today, seeing as its 1 AM, I'm tired, and I have been writing this all day. Ahh. Well, now you should read it, correct? Hee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight**_**.**

He held me tightly as if he didn't ever want to let go, I knew at the end of the day he would have to though, because, even though we _were_ in love, we still had to part, like most couples. Marriage wasn't close in a 5 year long relationship. He knew we would have to wait for that until we were 22 or something like that. 17 was much to young, my mother told me that, and I knew that Edward's mother or father told him that as well. We had made love more than _once_, we _were_ a couple, isn't it normal for a teenage couple to want to make love? Yes, that's my answer. He squeezed me gently, the electric course of his touch sent shocks through me, again, because that's just what he did. I squeezed his arm softly; he liked it when I did that.

This was a rough time, parting at college. I didn't want to leave him at all, it was much too painful and it would kill me, if I didn't kill myself in the meantime. I felt a few tears rolling down my face, I knew he was crying too, his diaphragm was going in and out slowly, and then was taking sharp entries quickly. I held him closer; I knew that somewhere, somewhere in this world there had to be some way to keep us together. I felt him holding my feet like they were amazing.

My Edward Masen had a serious foot fetish, and I was amazed that he could even let me go without taking a few pictures of them and trying to mold him a new pair of them. "Edward, if you want to like, sever my feet off of my body, you can." I said, through my tears. He got a few chuckles out and then realized that he wouldn't have my feet for a while. He began sobbing again; I rubbed his shoulders softly and kissed his cheek.

Then my innocent Edward did something he didn't usually do. He clutched me between his hands and smashed me down on the couch, he crushed his lips on to mine roughly, this was different from his usual soft kissing that was so gentle I could hardly feel it. And strange enough, I loved this Edward; he was everything that I wanted to release in him. Put into the gentle Edward, which was double the pleasure. He ripped the top of my shirt in half and then flung himself to the other side of the couch.

"Edward, honey, you can do that, and I don't care. Please, I'm actually begging you." The tears began streaming down his face again. I guessed that he thought he had hurt me, "Edward, you did not hurt me, in fact, the exact opposite of that." I thought this over quickly, "That was amazing, actually. Please, rip it the rest of the way." He slowly made his way back over to me and ripped it down slowly. I smiled and urged him to continue.

"Bella, love, are you sure, right now?" I nodded quickly; I did not want to get rid of this Edward that was suddenly coming out in him. "Do you like it when I rip your clothing?" My eyes grew wide, that was new as well, and I nodded again. He ripped the sleeves right off and then took the shirt the rest of the way off. I smile at this side of him, and the force he was using on me. I rubbed my breasts very roughly through my bra. He flicked the straps of the bra I was wearing, it was my favorite, I really hoped he didn't rip it- I heard a loud ripping noise. The bra I was once wearing was off in a second.

"Edward that was my favorite one..." He nodded and then rubbed my bare breasts, the friction from this was making me so wet I felt like I wanted to- "Ohh, Edward…" He stopped and I moaned in displeasure. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I wanted to do this." He said in his new husky velvet tone, which I wasn't used to. He practically buried his face in my chest as I moaned so loudly I was sure that the next apartment building over could hear it. None the less the next apartment _room_. He removed his mouth from my breast and began licking my nipples softly. I groaned, I could feel him smirking through my whole body. He took his tongue off and then smiled at his work.

I was practically writhing on the bed, rolling over repeatedly. He grinned and then unbuttoned my jeans. What, he wasn't going to rip these too? I lifted my hips up so that he could remove them the rest of the way. "Do you like it when I like your delicious nipples?" I sighed and nodded quickly. "What do you want now?" My panties were soaked through and I could feel my juices sliding down my legs. And then I felt something else down there. It may have been my favorite thing in the world, Edward's amazing tongue. "You taste wonderful, love." I moaned as he removed my soaking wet panties.

He got off the bed. And I simply freaked out, didn't he see what I needed. I could hear him asking Emmett something from in here. Emmett was Edward's brother, and currently he was with his wife Rosalie, in Edward's apartment, watching a movie.

I heard something about… bondage? I groaned and almost rolled off the bed, I bet Rose and Em could smell me, gosh, I hate Edward right now. Can't he come back in and close the door? I heard footsteps coming over to the room. I smiled happily, that's when I saw the handcuffs.

"Hold your hands out!" He yelled at me. I was becoming dripping wet by the sound of him yelling at me. I held my hands out as he clipped the cuffs on. He had something else, I wasn't exactly sure what that was, but it was there, and it may or may not have been…

Holy fuck, he had a whip! He hid it under the bed, quickly. I bet he thought I didn't see it, but I did. I must have had a smug look on my face suddenly a sharp pierce of pain was shot through me. Edward slapped my thigh. He grinned as I yelped in pain, and pleasure. He took off his pants quickly.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, love?" My eyes grew wide quickly; he would never say that normally… what was going on? I nodded and tried to get his boxers down without yanking my hands out of the handcuffs. "No, no, no, your glorious feet are going to do this." I gasped and then lifted up my feet slowly, and then pulled them down, little Edward twitched under my touch as my feet slowly moved up and down on him. He groaned and grasped my feet, moving them faster and faster. "OH GOD BELLA!" He shrieked. I could practically hear Emmett's laughter in the other room, but all I could think of was 'Oh my god, he just made me rub him with my feet.' And 'Oh shit. What will Rose think of me?' Not to mention the fact he hadn't even entered me yet.

I sighed slowly, "Anything else, Edward?" He growled at me and slapped my breast. I winced and screamed, he grinned happily.

"You do not talk to me like that, love. Get on your hands and knees, now." I knew what was coming, and I may or may not like this. He grabbed the whip from out of the bed, and gave me a huge slap from it. I screamed in pain, yet it felt amazingly good. He smacked me again and grinned; I winced, but didn't scream this time. It was feeling better and better, I moaned, again and again. It was so painful, but it felt so, so good. I heard Emmett laughing his ass off in the living room as Edward smiled happily. Yet evilly.

He finally finished. And flipped me over. "What's going to happen now, Edwaaaaaaaaa-" I screamed then, he began whipping my clit, it felt like heaven, but at the same time it felt like I was bleeding. He smacked one of my nipples, and then the other, rotating from my clit to my tits, again and again. I screamed, but then moaned. Was he every going to stop?

After about a half hour I felt like I was bleeding half to death. "Fuck me Edward." He groaned and then smiled,

"Yes Ma'am, but I thought you were _my_ slave." He said, evilly.

"S-slave?" I was shivering, I was so turned on.

"Yes, a slave. Your pussy is mine, love." I had never, ever heard him say that before. Never, would he say anything but, well, nothing! He wouldn't call _it_ anything.

"Y-yes sir." I groaned. This was going to be too hard, staying away for that long. I felt the tears running down my face again. Why were my eyes betraying me like this? I needed to stop crying and stand up to my fears. I needed to be able to stay away from him.

But I couldn't.

He plunged into me before I could say I love you, it wasn't like normal, it was filled with his force, there wasn't an ounce of his strength that wasn't used in that one entrance.

"Fuck love." I moaned, it felt like I was going to…

"Edward faster!" He smiled, I knew he was up to something, I knew that smile, from those other times he gave it to me in this round of lovemaking.

"What did you say love, I can't hear you!" He shouted. I screamed it louder, and louder, I wanted him to go faster, I screamed, but not for him to go faster, it was just a scream. A scream of pleasure. This may have been the best orgasm I had ever since we began dating.

"YOU ARE SO TIGHT, LOVE. COME ON, COME FOR ME!!" He yelled at me, I tightened around him, I knew he was close, and I for one was. His thrusts got more urgent and he began going faster and faster, and harder and deeper. More, more Edward, more.

"Yes, yes, YESSS!!" I screamed. He grunted, and then collapsed on top of me. "Best… orgasm… ever…"

"So… true…" He sighed. He took the handcuffs off slowly. "You _are_ okay, right love? I should have asked you…"

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine. I'm better than fine in fact, I think, I think, I think I wanna stay with you. I'm not going to Florida for college. I'm going to New York with you…" He shook his head at my response to his question,

"You ARE going to Florida, love. There is no way I'm letting you stay with me. You need a good education for _you_, love." He sighed, "You don't need _my_ type of education." I frowned,

"I am staying with you." I yelled,

"You are going to Florida, love. Period!" He shouted at me.

"No, I'm staying with you. And you have no say in this! It's my choice, you don't get to choose what I do, Edward, I get to make my own choices!" I screamed at him, I screamed so loud that I knew the neighbors could hear me.

"Love… its up to you, you're right." He mumbled.

"Edward, I love you." I muttered back to him.

"That was the best sex, ever." He said, happily.

I rolled onto my stomach and groaned, "Why must you change the topic every time?"

"Because that's they type of guy I am, love." He smacked my ass and ran into the bathroom.

"Oh no he didn't…" I muttered into my pillow.

**I went for the funny ending this time, because that's "the type of girl **_**I**_** am…" I felt like trying this contest, because I wanted to write my first lemon. I don't know if it's any good. Review please! I want to know if it's good or not. :-) Read my other stories like… well you can click on my name and see, can't you? Because I don't even remember the names, haha. I promise, I'm going to update Vampires in Canada soon for those who put that on your story alerts. I've had extended writers block which simply killed me. Agh. Well, now, I'm back and ready to write. I'm just going to write on and on because I need 2,500 and my story ran a little short.. 2,336… 2337… Haha. And on and on. . I feel like dancing, lalala. I was supposed to be going to a dance tonight, but I couldn't because I was too caught up in this, I hope you people liked it, it took me a while. From about 1 AM yesterday to 1AM today. No, I got some sleep. Just not that much goddammit. So tired… need sleep… only on 2,400… then I need to put this on fanfiction. Oh hale no. (Yes, I used Hale, and not Hell. Lol) Im so friggin hilarious. This was a rather okay piece though, wasn't it? I think it was. Meanies. So close, can't stop typing. Oh god. So close. Come on. God, I sound like I'm writing M rated fanfic in my authors note. For crying out loud. Im almost there. Come on stupid writing. Oh gosh, Im writing on and on. Review please, review please. Now off I go to go to bed as well as put this on fanfiction! Review Please! Even if you didn't like it. Review!**


End file.
